Unexpected
by unlikelyRLshipper
Summary: Complete and utter D/L fluff. This is technically a post-ep for 5.11 Forbidden Fruit, as it relates to the one quick, but adorable D/L scene in the episode. You remember, with the baby's first kick? Sorry for the bad summary!


**Hi everyone! As always, I want to thank those who read my last entry and those who reviewed. All you guys are still the greatest!**

**OK, so this is the last of the stockpiled fics I had ready to go. I'm fresh out of ideas, but thankfully, new inspiration should be coming with the new season, which starts in ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Happy Dance***

**This one is a bit of a post-ep to 5.11 - If you've forgotten the episode, all you need to remember for this fic is the scene with Danny asking Lindsay to come find him if the baby kicks again (I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people will forget that scene). That's all I'm saying on this one.**

**I still own nothing, but maybe one day I will. I can dream, can't I?**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected**

Lindsay Monroe had been greatly disappointed when her baby had decided to play shy when she told her boyfriend and baby's father Danny Messer that she had felt the baby's first movements. He had pulled into a secluded part of the lab to try and feel the baby move, but nothing happened. He had told her that if it happened again, she should find him, but she had yet to feel any more movement, and since getting the baby to kick on demand likely wouldn't work, she turned her attention back to her work.

An hour later, Lindsay was almost finished pulling trace off the latest victim's clothes and personal items when Danny waltzed into the trace lab, a disappointed look hiding behind his eyes. She automatically knew that he was still sad about missing the baby move, but she knew nothing would fix that until he felt some movement. In her head, Lindsay silently pleaded with her child.

_Please, baby, move. Your daddy really wants to feel you moving around. Work with me here._

"What've you got?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm still waiting on DNA results from the weapon. Got anything good from the victim's clothes?"

"Well, I pulled some unknown trace from one sleeve and some fibres…" Lindsay stopped midway through her sentence, unsure if she was just imagining things. When nothing else happened, she continued. "…some fibres from the shoulder. I was just about to put them through the …" Lindsay broke off a second time, a shocked look on her face.

"Lindsay, what's wrong? You OK?"

Danny was growing more anxious by the second as Lindsay remained silent. He moved to stand before her and started to ask her what was going on a second time when she grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. Neither spoke as they waited. Eventually Danny felt a light hit against his palm and his eyes went wide in both shock and wonder. Another quickly followed, stronger than the first, and both grinned like fools.

Danny crushed Lindsay to him and showered her with kisses on any and every place his mouth could reach. Both were so absorbed in what was going on between them that they failed to notice that they were being watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac Taylor had been on his way to check up on Danny's progress in the DNA lab when he saw the younger man head off to trace. Figuring Danny was done in DNA and trying to see if Lindsay had anything useful on the case, Mac too headed for the trace lab. He was about to enter when he saw the shocked look on Lindsay's face. He stepped back from the door and watched as Danny moved closer to Lindsay.

Mac's own concern soon dissipated when he saw Lindsay take Danny's hand and place it on her stomach. Judging by the grins on both their faces and the intensity of their embrace, Mac figured that they had both felt their baby more for the first time. A huge smile momentarily crossed Mac's face before he schooled his features and allowed the two their moment, taking the time to reflect on the history between his two CSIs.

He had seen the sparks fly between Danny and Lindsay almost from the moment they met. He hadn't thought it was anything serious – after all, Danny didn't think that 'love' could happen to him – but he watched as they grew more and more close, and he could see the feelings deepen, first with Danny, but soon followed by Lindsay.

When they returned from Montana, Mac could see that their relationship had changed once again, and when he returned from London, he wasn't surprised to see that Danny and Lindsay were finally together. They seemed happy for a while, and then Danny's young neighbour, Ruben Sandoval, was tragically killed in a bodega robbery which he was riding by at the wrong time.

He saw the toll the boy's death had on the couple and though he hoped the two would work things out because they truly complimented and balanced each other out, his first priority was the integrity of the lab. The distanced couple only let their souring relationship spill over into the lab one time, so Mac didn't have much to look out for – not that he had ever seriously worried about their relationship or lack thereof having an effect on the entire lab.

Eventually, the two seemed to be back together, but Mac sensed that something was still off – it was like they were putting on a front of being happy but the smiles didn't quite reach all the way up their eyes.

When they showed up in his office after shift that night and told him their news, he was beyond shocked. He wasn't sure whether they were going to stay together, but he saw that night that they were both excited about what was happening to them, and both seemed determined to work all their issues out. Watching the pair now, he could see that they were working on them, and they both seemed genuinely happy overall.

Mac was broken out of his reverie by a sudden feeling of awkwardness about watching them through the glass door. He decided to break up the happy moment by asking for an update and pretending to have not seen a thing, hoping he could at least freak Danny out a little bit. Removing the sly smirk from his face, he burst through the door.

"What have you got?" he asked in a deadly serious tone.

Mac's voice snapped Danny back to reality and he jumped away from Lindsay with a sheepish look on his face, which Mac ignored. Lindsay, who had caught a glimpse of Mac standing outside trace watching them, hid her grin concerning Danny's reaction and filled Mac in on what she knew.

"I'm heading in the direction of DNA anyway, so I'll check on the results myself. Danny, you stay here and help Lindsay finish processing."

Since Danny was now experiencing both shock and embarrassment after having been caught hugging and kissing his girlfriend by his boss, he shook his head, avoiding eye contact with Mac. Because of this, he failed to notice the playful and knowing look in Mac's eyes that Lindsay caught. She gave her boss a wide smile to convey her thanks, which Mac acknowledged with a slight nod before turning and exiting trace, headed for DNA.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay went straight back to work, but she felt Danny's eyes on her. She glanced at him and saw him staring intensely at her.

"What is it Danny?" Before he could respond, his phone rang. He spoke for a short time, finishing the call with "I'll meet you out front in 5." Placing the phone back in his pocket, he turned back to Lindsay.

"That was Flack. He was finally able to track down the owner of the car our vic was found in."

"I'm almost done here, so go ahead, Adam should be back soon anyways. Are you still coming over after your shift for dinner?" Danny merely nodded in reply. "Good. I'll see you then."

Turning back to her work, she expected him to say goodbye and leave right away, but instead he moved really close to her and whispered a phrase he had been careful not to use until such a moment.

"I love you Montana."

She stopped mid-movement and looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. He placed his hand on her stomach and was treated with another strong kick. Smiling, he pressed a kiss to Lindsay's forehead and left with "I'll see you both tonight."

It was now Lindsay's turn to shocked. She was lost on her own little world until Adam came into trace, fresh off his break and eager to help her. She let Adam finish collecting trace while she went to process what she had found, counting down the time until her shift was over and she would see Danny again. The occasional fluttering in her belly served as a reminder of why she was so happy at the moment, and she spared one last thought to her growing child before fully focusing on her work.

_Thank you little one. I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading everybody!!!**


End file.
